Muntant Crime
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: Kelly is also called Singer. She has witnessed a murder and wants to protect these she cares about and wants justice served. She will have to choose. X-men Criminal Minds X-over! Read and review! Please be nice!
1. Prolouge

**Readers I got this idea out of left field. Like my pen name says Riddle and that is me and my mind. I was laying in bed awake (which I do a lot at night because I can't sleep until past midnight and it bothers me and I've tried everything but drugs) this idea came to me out of no where. Anyway this is a crossover of my favorite TV Show Criminal Minds and the great movie X-men. So if you don't like that idea feel free to exit. If you think it is intriguing and would like to see how it turns out I would love you to read and review! No flames or Mary Sues! Ideas are appreciated and constrictive criticism if it said in a nice way. Meaning put good with the bad. **

**Example: You need to work a little more on your grammar and description but great story anyway. Keep it up!**

**I do it all the time. Trust me I know how it feels when you want them to do something about their grammar or story and they think your being awful. My dad is a school teacher and I asked him about this a bit and this is his suggestion put a bad thing with a good thing which is what he does when talking to parents about their child. It's worked so far. I know I'm awful with grammar one of the worst. I need a beta but am worried they'll tear my story to shreds. Like a girl did in middle school to my Sorceress story I wrote in seventh grade. I wasn't a fan fiction though. I'm so afraid of criticism which is why I like this better then telling people other then my friends my stories because I have a severe case of social anxiety which makes me anti social in many ways.**

**Changes from X-men Three: Magneto and Rouge still have their powers. Jean and Scott are still alive.**

**Changes from Criminal Minds: Gideon never left the team.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things or characters from X-men or Criminal Minds besides my originals of course.**

Prologue

I stood near the body of my father's latest victim who had been my best friend and the only friend I had that was a girl like me. The rest of my friends were all boys and there were only two of them. I didn't have a lot of friends because I didn't really trust people because of what I'd been through in my life. "Dad why? Why did you have to do this again and to my best friend of all people? I just can't understand why all these people must die if they aren't working in the SWS to kill us all. She wasn't trying to hurt us or kill us in any way that I could see and she didn't have any reason to try to do anything like that at all either." I flinched thinking of the Save The World Society or the SWS which is what we all called it for short. They were people who thought that mutants like me and others like me were just too dangerous and they couldn't let us live and set out to kill us for no reason except for what they thought we were trying to do which was take over the world and that was a total lie. That wasn't true at all of course because we had no intention of doing anything of the sort with our talents and abilities. We just were too different to them and we all had talents that were unusual to them so they couldn't let us live on because we were too different. What did they have against people that were different anyway? They had tried to kill me more then once all ready but somehow I had miraculously survived more times then I can count when I stood against them and usually I got away but usually with some kind of injure but none of them were fatal. I wasn't about to tempt fate though and let them see me and give them a chance to injure me again which had happened before I came out here into hiding fro my own good. Now I had to live in hiding among many other mutants like me for my own protection and it was the only way we knew how to stay alive against the SWS. We now had to stand together against the SWSand live together for strength in numbers can sometimes be the best defence you can have.

"Because she has betrayed us too many times, Child. I warned her to stop telling others about us. I gave her more then one chance to stop but she refused to. I had to do what I had to do for our own good, our own safety." He touched my shoulder in a comforting gesture like a father would and he was the only father I had ever really known. I felt a little bit better but if it was possible I also felt a little bit worse too because I still didn't see how this could be for our good. It was nothing more then another murder to me and see her murdered like others was not a good thing. This time though it was someone I knew and I cared about in many ways. The other times it was someone I hadn't known very well if at all but still their deaths were still not something I enjoyed witnessing.

"But she was my only friend that was another girl and she was my best friend and only friend beside the boys." I said quietly but still I was unsure why he had to do this of all things to her. What had she done to deserve to die at this time? How had she betrayed us because I couldn't remember her doing that? Others he had killed had actually been helping the police with the murder investigation which I knew about. They were only doing what they thought was right and I had to agree with their too confused me she hadn't ever been out of the forest as far as I knew and I was with her a lot but had she done something in the forest that I didn't know about. I thought she had told me everything but then everyone has secrets that no one else knows about.

"We mustn't let that stop us from protecting our Brotherhood, my Child, Singer. Whether they are our friends or not our Brotherhood is not to be destroyed or betrayed in any way." My father began to bring me from my thoughts and said something that angered me "It is all we …" I interrupted when I looked up him with venom in my violet eyes. I had tossed my black hair when I snapped my head up at his words.

I looked at Magneto with anger though it was he who had taken me in many days ago when he found me wandering the streets all alone like I had for most of my life. He knew I was a mutant when he saw me because he had heard about me. My parents and thrown me out into the streets when I started to show my gift, my talent. I could hypnotize and do other things with my voice when I started to sing. "Dad I told you over a hundreds of times. I don't want to be a member of the Brotherhood and fight against humans unless there is good reason. I told you that a million times all ready so get it in to your head." I crossed my arms over my chest. " For the last time the only reason I came here with you was because the SWS were trying to kill me and had nearly succeed more then once and had wounded me several times as well. It wasn't helping that they knew where I was hiding most of the time either. Someone must have told them where I was hiding at times though I thought no one knew where I was hiding."

"Singer, I don't think you understand entirely why I took you in here in the first place. If I am no longer here to lead the Brotherhood then you must do it in my place. They will all turn to you when I am gone and can't lead them in this war against the evil that threatens us. You are my daughter, my only child. Even if you are only adopted they all will want you to lead them and I will trust them into your care if I do die." He said it softly looking in my violet eyes with the care I felt when he saved my life though it wasn' t the same as it used to be. "You are all I've got. Is it not enough to know that no matter what happens to me I will always be there for you until I can't be anymore. If I'm not there then you must lead the Brotherhood until I return or until you hand it to someone you have cared for. I saved your life Singer and this is all I ask of you in return to be faithful I lead the Brotherhood when I no longer can for one reason or another."

I remembered him saving me only a little too well. I was attacked for the tenth time in the last hour by the SWS, who wanted the mutants killed so the mutants couldn't take over the world which was not what we were doing at all. I wished I knew where they got that idea so we could clear that up. They knew who was a mutant in the city and pretty much everything about them also. I was one of the ones that were on the hit list for the last several years and many kept trying to get me but I was really good at staying out of sight and being invisibility. Many skills I had learned from living on the streets for most of my life. This society of mutant killers saw me one day and started shooting at me. I ran as hard as I could. I wanted to use my gift for good not evil but it didn't matter to them what we used it for. I didn't get a chance to use it in time to stop them and they knew that. I was cornered in an alley and that was where Magneto found me, trapped with guns pointed at me inches from death. He attacked my attackers by using his powers and saved me. That was the day he took me to the Brotherhood and helped me learn to make my power stronger and control them better. I even discovered that I could do more then just hypnotize.

As he turned from the body of the girl I had known for as long as I had hidden with the Brotherhood but had grown so close to in that time. I couldn't just leave her like this I realized. I hurried to her still form.

"Singer what are you doing?" Magneto sounded a little angry but I had to do this. I didn't what to leave her like the way she was.

I closed her eyes and straightened her body and put her hands on her chest. Then I looked at him."I couldn't just leave her here like that because I cared for her. She may have done something to anger you but she still was my best friend and I feel as if she didn't deserve to die like this. I knew you did for the good of Brotherhood but I still wish she hadn't died."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on now little Singer, my Child. We must return now to the Brotherhood." We left but I didn't know we had started an adventure that would change my life. For sense I had been a friend to this victim I had done something different. I had made them come here and didn't know we would come to together in a way I though we never would. Connections may be invisible to an eye at first but can be felt in a heart. I would feel a connection to one of them unlike any I had ever felt before. If I had known that this would have been much easier for me.


	2. Discovery

**Readers I got this idea out of left field. Like my pen name says Riddle and that is me and my mind. I don't know why this idea came to me anyway this is a crossover of Criminal Minds and X-men. I would love you to read and review!**

**One more change from Criminal Minds: Elle never the team left either. **

**Thanks for the two reviews from ElvenHalfling and bananarokk. Thank you! As for the rest of you please do the same. I know the Prologue was short. Now for the Criminal Minds cast to enter the picture. **

**The track season thing I don't know if that's true at all if it goes all Summer or not. I wasn't really in to sports in High School. I knew about Swimming because I had a friend on the team. Wrestling, Football, and Basketball because my brother played those. Soccer and Softball were my loves when I was younger but I finally found out I'm not athletic at all. I'm mostly an artistic person. Anyway I know nothing of Track sorry all you Track fans. Tell me if I'm wrong because I'm totally guessing here.**

The four young teenagers, two girls and two boys, were following the trail in a small race they had decided to have for fun to see who could run the fastest in their group of friends. They were all fifteen and best friends since childhood. It was Saturday and the first week of Summer break. As they ran they were becoming very competitive. They were all on the track team and the track season wasn't for a while but they really did want to be ready when it did come around even though they knew they'd all make the team like the last few years. Suddenly one of the girls who was in the lead stopped and paled. The three others nearly ran into her but stopped at sight of their friend's face and they too saw the body laying on the ground dead. One of the boys pulled out his cell and luckily he had service because the trail wasn't in the mountain's but in the woods around there small town. He called the police and they came.

The sheriff looked at the body and said. "Time to call my friend Aaron at the BAU this is the fourth murder like the others but this one is totally different too."

The call was connected first to Jennifer Jero. As the team gathered in the conference room they were all wondering what was up. They knew it was a case but had no idea what the case was mostly about.

JJ started "We got a call today with a town that has a Serial Killer. They called us after the fourth murder because something changed. She showed them the body that had just been discovered. This one was not like the others. Because of how it was position. It was discovered by some teenagers running in the woods getting ready early for the track season at their school."

"It's positioned in a way like the person who killed her felt remorse for this one person. Is she different then the others that were killed?" Morgan asked

"The others were males and working with the local police." JJ announced. "This one wasn't connected to helping the police in anyway and she was positioned specifically to signify remorse."

"So either this girl got in the way and was a accident or the murderer felt bad for the women and went back and positioned the body or did it before they left." Morgan concluded.

"So they didn't try to rape her or anything before she was killed?" Elle asked.

"No, not even any defensive wounds were discovered either." JJ said.

"Why?" Gideon said. "That's the question."

"No one knows except for she was on the hit list of the ones who call themselves The Save The World Society. They kill mutants so they can't take over the world which is not at all true. They say mutants are threats to humanity. All because they are different."

"Take over the world?" Hotch said. "Threats to humanity?"

"Yeah they think the mutants will do that if they let them live so they kill them. This girl was a mutant or one of the supporters to a group that fight against the Society to save their lives that call themselves the Brotherhood. They helped the police at one time catch the leader of the Save the World Society. He's behind bars now but they wanted us to try and find if this was that Societies work because this was not normal for their work at all."

"Wheels up in five." Hotch said leaving the room with everyone behind them.

The jet took a little time to get them to the nearest airport to their destination. Then it was a long drive toward the small town. They stopped on the way to see the crime scene.

The body hadn't been moved and they were still taking photos and collecting evidence around the body. The sheriff moved forward to shake hands. "Sheriff Joshua Madison."

"SSA Jeniffer Jero, we spoke on the phone, this is SSA Aaron Houtchner, SSA Jason Gideon, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Elle Greenaway, and SSA Doctor Spencer Reid." JJ introduced them.

" It's good to see you againAaron. Thank you all for coming." He shook each of their hands as they were all introduced. "This is were the body was discovered we haven't moved it yet because we are still collecting evidence."

The Sheriff watched as Gideon uncovered and examined the body. "It's been positioned specifically to signify remorse like we had determined from it's picture."

"That is one reason why we don't think the SWS did this." The sheriff said "That's the easy way to say the Save the World Society, SWS. We have most of them in custody for murder and manslaughter but their more out there everyday as well thinking this is form humanity. They aren't the least bit remorseful when they kill someone that is a mutant. They think they doing this for the greater good to save mankind and humanity from being destroyed. Another reason is it was a different weapon that was used unlike most of the other mutant victims the SWS give us. We told you about the other four all killed with a different kind of metal and not bullets. Usually it someone who is speaking against a group of mutants fighting for their rights. They call themselves the Brotherhood. I can see them fighting against the SWS but why would kill their own kind?"

"You think they did this?" Hotch said.

"Like I said we don't really know who did but I'm covering all avenues here. There is one thing I do know their leader is called Magneto and he can control metal." He said. "And metal was used to kill these victims so I could be him."

"Where does this Magneto live?" Morgan asked

"In the Brotherhood camp about twenty miles north of here." He shrugged

"We'd like to meet him." Gideon added

"Good luck. We can't even bring him in for questioning. He only leaves to do things and we never catch him out of the camp except for once and three police officers were killed trying to bring him in. "

"Then we go to him." Gideon argued.

"The Brotherhood's camp is very well protected." The officer said "Mutants guard it with their lives."

"We will get to meet him sooner or later." Gideon said and moved back to the SUV and climbed in with everyone else not far behind him.


	3. News

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Also I need help with these questions so please review and tell me. **

**What is the guy with the white Pegasus like wings name?**

**Thanks loads for those who answer even if you don't know thanks for reading this and please review.**

News

The newspaper lay open on the table in the lounge. It was evening and classes were over. The student of Xavier's school all crowded around and read the report of a murder in the nearby town. The mutants in the school all learned to use their powers and live normal lives as mutants. The kids were chatting about it as some of the teachers listened to the report of yet another murder.

Storm looked at the others she worked with and noticed someone missing "Logan left again," She said that as if it was no surprise.

"No he's somewhere around here." Scott said. His read glasses might look out of place in the building but they kept his laser eyes from hurting anyone.

"It looks like the bared wire from the fence behind her that killed her." That comment forced Storm and Scott to move to look at the article themselves. The bared wires of the fence were wrapped around her neck and went through her heart.

"What an awful way to die." another student said. "It's gruesome."

They had to agree. It was ugly way to die and probably painful. Storm picked up the paper and motioned for everyone to leave. "Go do something else please. Don't dwell on this murder."

The students all obeyed and left to do other activities. Suddenly she noticed Jimmy sitting away from the other mutants like usual. He acted invisible as if he was a fly on the wall when others were around. He was the only mutant that could make other powers not work. He was used as a cure but nearly got killed so he stayed at the school for a while.

Storm's heart went out to him, she walked toward him "Jimmy, are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded and left the room obviously he wanted to be alone at the moment. He felt like he had some kind of incurable disease.

Storm and Scott ran to find the others they found Logan talking with Kitty and a few others. They entered and said "Have you seen this?" Storm laid the paper down and pointed at the article. They all read it and looked at her grim face.

"It looks like Magneto's work." Jean said moving to be next to Scott. "The fence killed her because he made it do it."

"Exactly," Storm said "We need to help the police get to him before they all get killed sense it looks like he killed different people. He might kill again so he has to be stopped."

Suddenly a very loud shouted startled them coming form the next room. "THE MURDER IS ON TV!!!!!!!"

They fled to the TV room and found it crowded. JJ was on TV. "The FBI is working with the local police force to try and find this killer. If anyone has any information please contact us at......"

Storm flipped the channel. The students all started to grumbled, moaned, and even some started to protest. "No arguing! We don't want you all dwelling on this murder. It's not good to dwell on killing."

The kids that were there first blushed and Storm studied them. "It was one of the first channel we came to when we were looking for a movie that's supposed to be on tonight."

"Well what movie is it?"

They told her and she knew the channel and checked occasionally to make sure they stayed on that channel and didn't change the channel back to the news which they tried twice.

Meanwhile they talked with the others "It was Magneto." Storm said. "This is the first girl he's killed. The others where boys. He will use Singer to stop others from getting to him if he has too."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Singer, she's very powerful mutant." Storm explained "She sings and no one can tell the difference in them until it's too late. She hypnotizes them. She can do other things too. Like heal injuries."

"Hypnotism." Logan concluded fascinated by the idea.

Storm nodded. "I've seen it in action before. I tried to get her to come to the school but she wanted to continue living on the streets like she always had. That was until she disappeared. It was only about a month ago she resurfaced with Magneto."

"We can try and find her and talk to her. Can't we?" Kitty suddenly suggested. "Maybe she doesn't know he murdered these people nad if she does then she maybe is too scred to tell the police."

"And if she does know but just didn't tell the police because she doesn't want to?" Jean had been quiet but finally said something. "She might lead us to our deaths if we trust her and our instincts prove false."

"It's worth a shot." Maria said.

"No I don't want to almost die again!" Jean said.

"Sorry then. " Logan said "But I agree with Maria we should try to find her and ask her. Besides it was your own choice that you nearly died last time."

"Logan shut up." Scott defended Jean.

Storm considered it and said "But we could tell the police it was Magneto who murdered these mutants. Otherwise they will just arrest more of the SWS. They do murder mutants but only with guns. This wasn't them."

"They might not have murdered this girl but still they need to get the SWS off the streets." Logan said "Did you know they shot and Maria, Kitty, and I the other day when I took the girls shopping?"

"You volunteered." Storm added "You should have told us that they shot at you though. Now you decide to tell us."

"Hey I can heal duh. So it was no big deal." He said not caring that he had been shot three times once ion the stomach, twice in the legs.


	4. Revelations

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you ElvenHalfling and Carolb01**

**I need help with this question so please review and tell me sense I've asked and no answers came. So once again I'm asking.**

**What is the guy with the white wings name? I don't recall hearing it in the movie. So if it is tell me please.**

**Even if you don't know the answers review anyway just a nice little message. No Mary Sues or flames please. Constrictive criticism is accepted.**

**Okay strange twist on it's way.**

**Also I used Jesus Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood and My Place In This World by Michael W. Smith.**

Revelations

As the teachers from Xavier's school arrived at the police station the next day the Chief told the FBI that they could help with the case. Not to mention with a case were they had Magneto as a suspect they needed all the help they could get at that moment. They explained that they were mutants and worked with younger mutants to teach them how to use there powers there and help them live normal lives. They also explained that the never forced anyone to come to the school with them. It was purely the mutants choice to come to the school. When they were there most felt better being with many like them and knew they were no longer alone in this world.

They explained about the Brotherhood and other then the mutants guarding the camp, they only had to worry about me.

"If Singer thinks she or anyone she cares about is in any danger she will use her power and then we have a lot of problems." Storm said to them remembering when she had witnessed me using my powers. "She's a lot stronger then she was when I last saw her. She knows how to control her powers better now. She knows how to direct it's control on to some and who not to. So she will hypnotize us if she feels the need to then we won't be released until she feels like we can be because they are all safely away. She won't kill us. She was almost killed by SWS a lot. That is why she used her powers so often. To escape them."

"Is there a way to stop her powers? Anything that could make us immune?" Hotch asked.

"Afraid not." Storm said. "You could plug your ears but her voice works in the mind not your ears. You'll still hear her singing even if you do plug your ears."

"Can we stop her?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know. If we are swift then maybe if we can get to her before she uses her powers." Jean said. "Storm is the only one of us who has met her before."

"So if we can stop her from singing we will." Storm added.

"How old is she?" Gideon was looking at a picture they had of her.

"This is when she was twelve but she's at least sixteen now." Storm looked at Gideon "Do you see something?"

"She looks exactly like her mother." Gideon's statement made everyone in the room gap at him. "I was her father." Then the jaws in the room dropped to the floor. "Her mother said she died when she was about five. Her mother told me she had sent me a message and I had missed the funeral. I never found the grave. Now I know why. Her mother died from cancer now I find my little Kelly is alive. She is Singer."

I sat near the Brotherhood camp but far enough away that no one could see or hear me. I started singing not worrying about who or what my powers touched. Many animals came to dance around my feet as the first words left my lips. The plants reached out to me as the notes made their way to them. I was singing Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood.

"She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati.  
On a snow white Christmas Eve.  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat.  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline.  
It'd been a long hard year.  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention.  
She was going way too fast.  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass.  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes.  
She didn't even have time to cry.  
She was so scared.  
She threw her hands up in the air."

I started to dance. It helped me feel free when I felt trapped.

"Jesus, take the wheel.  
Take it from my hands.  
Cause I can't do this on my own.  
I'm letting go.  
So give me one more chance.  
To save me from this road I'm on.  
Jesus, take the wheel.

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder.  
And the car came to a stop.  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock.  
And for the first time in a long time.  
She bowed her head to pray.  
She said 'I'm sorry for the way.  
I've been living my life.  
I know I've got to change.  
So from now on tonight.

Jesus, take the wheel.  
Take it from my hands.  
Cause I can't do this on my own.  
I'm letting go.  
So give me one more chance.  
To save me from this road I'm on.  
Oh, Jesus, take the wheel.

Oh, I'm letting go.  
So give me one more chance.  
Save me from this road I'm on.  
From this road I'm on.  
Jesus, take the wheel.  
Oh, take it take it from me.  
Oh."

The animals still danced around me. I climbed a tree as I released those creatures that couldn't come with me. I was high in the tree and sat talking to the ones who I still had that had climbed with me. Mainly the birds, squirrels, raccoons, and chipmunks all that could climb trees. Then I started to sing again.

"The wind is moving.  
But I am standing still.  
A life of pages.  
Waiting to be filled.  
A heart that's hopeful.  
A head that's full of dreams.  
But this becoming.  
Is harder than it seems.

Feels like I'm.  
Looking for a reason.  
Roamin' through the night to find.  
My place in this world.  
My place in this world.  
Not a lot to lean on.  
I need your light to help me find.  
My place in this world.  
My place in this world.

If there are millions.  
Down on their knees.  
Among the many.  
Can you still hear me?  
Hear me asking.  
Where do I belong?  
Is there a vision.  
That I can call my own?

Show me, I'm.  
Looking for a reason.  
Roamin' through the night to find.  
My place in this world.  
My place in this world.  
Not a lot to lean on.  
I need your light to help me find.  
My place in this world.  
My place in this world.

Lookin' for a reason.  
Roamin' through the night to find.  
My place in this world.  
My place in this world.  
Not a lot to lean on.  
I need your light to help me find.  
My place in this world.  
My place in this world.

Lookin' for a reason.  
Roamin' through the night to find.  
My place in this world.  
My place in this world."


	5. Father

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to **

**Review anyway just a nice little message. No Mary Sues or flames please. Constrictive criticism is accepted.**

Father

The police moved through the trees no mutants had appeared yet, thank goodness for that small miracle. They also felt a little uncomfortable not seeing any mutants yet either. They felt like this was going to be a little bit harder then it was but it was faifly easy but not seeing any mutants was nerve racking. Something was up and they knew it. They passed through the trees trying to make the least amount of noise possible so it wouldn't alert the camp to their presence yet.

Finally they saw the camp through the trees. I was out in the forest singing to myself at the time.

"We need to go in guns drawn." The police said "Or we are dead." The FBI did as they instructed.

They moved in the camp and in seconds were attacked by many different mutant powers. Chaos erupted everywhere.

I was singing softly still in the trees with birds, squirrels, and chipmunks around me in my tree. Then I heard the chaos. I stopped singing and lost my consentraction and the trance on the animals broke and they scurried away from me. I jumped down from the trees and took off running in the direction of the camp. As I entered my father, Magneto, saw me running toward him.

"Singer, you need to sing." He shouted.

"Why?" I asked when I saw it was just the police.

"Singer, please." He said.

"No they are here to find out about the murders aren't they?" I said.

Then as I watched them they made opne huge mistake. One attacked my best friend Speed, who's name was really Luke, and his brother Static, who real name was Jason. They were attacking innocent people. I started to sing. Everything froze and my power reached out to the police.

"So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over.  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging.  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high.  
On such a breakable thread.  
You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.

You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends.  
I know what they say.  
They tell you I'm difficult.  
But so are they.  
But they don't know me.  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me.  
All the stuff that you do.  
You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.

You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.

It's nice to know that you were there.  
Thanks for acting like you cared.  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall.  
And letting me know we were done.

You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

I stopped singing but the trance would hold for as long as I kept my concentration on them. "Go everyone, leave now. I'll go last and when I'm far away enough I'll release them." Everyone ran knowing I could take care of myself.

I felt something strange like my power hadn't work on one particular person but he stood frozen as if he was in a trance but I knew he wasn't under the trance.

As soon as everyone left I walked toward him. "Stop pretending your hypnotized. I know you aren't hypnotized like your friends." I said to Gideon.

Gideon started at me and then said "You do look just like her."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mother." He said.

"You knew my mother?" I said.

"Yes I did, fortunately." He said.

"Well, you know, I don't care about my birth parents who threw me out onto the street and made me live life on the streets all because of what I am." I was not in the mood to talk about my parents at all. "They didn't care about me because I'm a mutant. Did they think I wanted to be a mutant? I didn't have a choice I was born with this ability, this curse."

"Curse?" Gideon said "I don't think it's a curse. Nor does your father. He thought you died when you were very young. That's what your mother told him."

"Well, now he doesn't care if I'm alive or not." I turned away.

"Kelly, I do care about you. I just found out you were alive yesterday." He said it quietly.

I was in shock. My concentration on the police and other agents started to break and they started to wake up and I collapsed crying.

"Why?" I cried. "Why didn't you love me enough to come and find my grave if you thought I was dead?"

"I tried but I couldn't find it." He said moving toward me. "I must be immune to your power because I'm your birth father." He knelt down to consul me.

"No, don't, don't touch me." I moved away from him quickly. "How could you let my mother ruin my entire life because I have this power?"

"I wasn't there when you were born Kelly. I was on a case with the FBI. I only saw you a total of a two years when I was able to come home and your mother told me you had died at a young age and I had missed the funeral."

"Did you even care enough to question her story?" I said.

"I had no reason not to believe her."

"Why didn't you ask her were my grave was?"

"I didn't think she wanted me to find it."

"That's because it doesn't exist!"

"I know that now Kelly. Please, just listen to me, I'm sorry for what you have suffered since you were thrown out into the streets. If I had known I would have got looking for you and brought you back home."

"Sorry? You are not sorry at all and you stay away from me and my family. The Brotherhood is my family now! You never were!" I ran ran hard crying not believing what I had just found out.

I finally stopped and fell down by a tree crying as my heart felt like it had been torn to pieces. I began to sing softly to comfort myself.

"So many times out here.  
I've watched a happy family.  
Of parents walking with their child.  
They had a kind of glow around them.  
It almost looked like heaven's light.  
I thought I'd never know.  
That warm and loving glow.  
Though I might wish with all my might.  
No family like mine is.  
Was ever meant for heaven's light.  
But suddenly a father has smiled at me.  
And talked with me without a trace of fright.  
I dare to dream that he.  
Might even care for me.  
And as I sing these songs tonight.  
My cold dark life seems so bright.  
I swear it must be heaven's light."

Then I knew I did have a true father. I had sung the words to help me make the choice I thought I'd never have to make. I had to go to my real father.


	6. Death Sentance

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

Death Sentence

I took a deep breath as I looked at the streets. I was about to step forward when I saw some hunters from the SWS coming up the street. I stayed in that alley near the police station. They came by and I moved quickly toward the next hidding place I could see. The town wasn't safe for mutants with the SWS everywhere looking for us sesne this is where they're headquaters was located.

Suddenly I heard a gun shot behind me. I'd been seen. I ducked and the bullet shattered the window behind me. I ran full out for the police station. The shot was joined by others. I didn't know if I was going to survive this.

I fell into the station and pain shot up my leg. I had been shot.

"Crap!" I hissed. The police where staring at me like I had two heads or something. "What!" I shouted. They all went back to their work ignoring me.

I looked the wound as blood ran down my leg from the wound. I started to extract the bullet.

"Kelly!" My father ran toward me.

I continued to concentrate.

"Kelly you've been shot. We need to get you to the hospital." He was rambling surprised I was there.

"Put a lid on it." I said "I'm trying to concentrate. I don't need a doctor."

"Are you sure?" He said.

I extracted the bullet and handed it to him and began to sing softly and the wound healed instantly not leaving any marks like I hadn't been shot in the first place.

"They call my Singer instead of Hypnotize because I can to a lot more then just hypnotize with my voice." I stood. "Hypnotism was just the first thing I learned to do."

"What are you doing here?" Gideon asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said.

"It looks like you're trying to commit suicide sense the SWS use this town as home base." Morgan said.

"And you are?" I said not liking his attitude. "Mr. I-Don't-Like-You-And-Your-Attitude-Totally-Sticks."

"She certianlly has a mind of her own." Hotch whsipered to Gideon.

"Morgan and answer my question." He said glaring at me.

"Fine Mister Bossy. I came here to help because one of the ones killed was my best friend. Other them my boyfriend and his brother I have no other friends. I'm kind of anti-social becasue of my past. That was why I sang anywayat the last camp. You attack my friends who are innocent." I shrugged "This is probably going to sign my death sentence but I can't just stand by and let more people I love and care about die anymore."

* * *

My adopted father paced impatiently. Then he wondered where I was and sent some of his most trusted people to find me. He went to his tent to wait.

"Young Singer, my child.  
You know I am a good man.  
Of our virtue I am justly proud.

Young Singer my child.  
You know I'm so much purer than.  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd.

Then tell me, my child.  
Why can't I see you dancing there?  
Why do your sorrow filled eyes still scorch my soul?

I feel you, I see you.  
Sun caught in your raven hair.  
Is blazing in me out of all control.

Like fire.  
Hell fire.  
This fire in my skin.  
This burning.  
Desire.  
Is turning me to sin.

It's not my fault.

I'm not to blame.

It is my daughter.  
The child who sent this flame.

It's not my fault.

If in God's plan.

He made my child so much  
Stronger than I am.

My people protect me.  
Don't let this child cast her spell.  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone.  
Destroy my own Daughter.  
And let her taste the fires of hell.  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone."

"Mister Magneto, sir." Pyro entered "Your daughter has left."

"What?

"She's no longer in the old camp. She's gone"

"But why? Never mind. Get out, you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to destroy the entire city.

Hellfire.  
Dark fire.  
Now child, it's your turn.  
Choose me or, your pyre.  
Be mine or you will burn.  
God have mercy on her.

God have mercy on me.

But she will be mine.  
Or she will burn!"

He knew of my betrayal and wasn't going to let it go. Instead of killing me secretly with few to no witnesses like all the others. I would be an example of how much pain their enemies must suffer.

* * *

"And you didn't come forward after you witness this because....." Reid waited.

"I didn't want to betray Magneto. He saved my life and raised me as his own child." I said. "But I didn't understand why she had to die. I didn't see her crimes though."

"So you positioned the body." Morgan said.

"I felt remorse for her because she was a friend of mine. Like you said the position signified remorse." I said

"It's okay Kelly." My father said.

"I probably have signed my own death sentence by now." I sighed.

"Why?" I said.

"Magneto's going to see this as a betrayal." I said "That means I will be sentenced to death."

"What?" Gideon was astonished.

"He said anyone who helped the police was betraying us. He won't care if I was his daughter. He'll kill me anyway."

"We will protect you here." Gideon knelt before me. "I will at least.

"We all will." Hotch said.


	7. Friends and Care

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

Friends and Care

".....now that she has betrayed us. I'm sorry to say this but if she really has gone away from us then we might as well get read of her." Magneto ended his speech to the Brotherhood.

"We have got to do something." Jason whispered. "We have got to warn her about this."

"I'll go. You stay here if they ask I've gone for a walk." His brother set out for the forest as he entered he took off running. They called him Speed for his fast running ability. Luke ran as fast as he could avoiding trees and other obstacles. Another mutant ability that went with his running.

He ran all the way to the police station and get there in less then thirty seconds. His hair looked like it was wind spent. He wasn't breathing hard because he never got tired when he ran. He stood for a few seconds before a nice police women took pity on him.

"Do you need something?" She asked the cute young man.

"I'm looking for someone and I think she might be here." He told her to write the message down and give it to Singer.

_He knows. Think fast. Fire sentence. Speed and Static_

"That's strange." the women said.

"She'll know what my brother and I mean." He assured her.

"Speed and Static.....oh mutants right." She remembered.

At that moment the X-men arrived to evaluate Singer. Speed tensed and ran out the door before they could recognize him sense Wolverine, Logan, had tried to get him to come to the school a grand total of fifty eight times. He said no everytime.

* * *

I was sitting in a room fast asleep. I woke up alone not knowing the X-men had arrived. The team was telling them everything I had told them. I started to sing quietly. Just to comfort song I sang was not exactly want you call comforting but it worked. I started to dance to it to relive my stress.

"Hands touch, eyes meet.  
Sudden silence, sudden heat.  
Heart leap in this giddy whirl.  
He could be that boy.  
But I'm not that girl.

Don't dream to far.  
Don't lose sight of who you are.  
Don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy.  
But I'm not that girl.

Every so often we long to steal.  
The land what might have been.  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel.  
When reality sets back in.

Blithe smile, lithe limb.  
She who's winsome, she wins him.  
Gold hair with a gentle curl.  
That the girl he chose.  
And heaven knows.  
I'm not that girl.

Don't wish don't start.  
Wishing only wounds the heart.  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl.  
There's a girl I know.  
He loves her so.  
I'm not that girl."

I stopped but was still feeling very lonely so I climbed out the window and into the woods. There I could call animals so I wouldn't be alone. I climbed a tree and started to sing for the animals to be hypnotized and come.

* * *

"What?" Gideon ran to the window to see me running to the woods. "She's headed to the woods."

"Why?" Hotch said.

"I don't know her that well." Gideon said running to the door and out to the woods to follow me.

He followed my voice and found me sitting in the tree with animals.

"Kelly!" he called breaking my concentration so all the animals left me alone.

"What?" I called down annoyed.

"Please don't run off like that." He said.

I stared down at him.

"What?" He asked when I didn't look away.

"Look I don't even know you and sometimes I feel like I do." I said unsure if he'd understand.

"I know what you mean," He said.

"Really do you?" I said not believing him.

"What more could you mean?" He asked.

"You tell me." I challenged him.

"If I never knew you.  
If I never felt this love.  
If I never had and inkling of.  
How precious life could be.

If I never held you  
I would never have a clue.  
How at last I found you.  
The missing part of me.

In this world full of fear.  
Full of rage and lies.  
I can see the truth so clear.  
In your eyes.  
So dry your eyes.

And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through.  
Lost forever.  
If I never knew you."

I smiled that was exactly how I felt.

"If I never knew you.  
I'd be safe but half as real.  
Never knowing I could feel.  
A loves so strong and true.

And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through.  
Lost forever.  
If I never knew you."

He smiled up at me as I began to climb down.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful."

I paused on the lower branches.

"Somehow we made the whole world bright."

Then we sang together as I touched the ground.

"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong.  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night.  
But still my heart is singing.  
We were right."

I walked toward him slowly.

"If I never knew you.  
If I never felt this love.  
If I never had a inkling of.  
How precious life could be."

He didn't move waiting for me to come to him.

"There is no moment that I regret.  
Since the moment that we met.  
If our time has gone too fast.  
I've lived at last."

I stopped only a few feet away as we sang.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful.  
We would make the whole world bright."

I took one step forward.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful.  
We'd turn the darkness into light."

We both looked at each other.

"And still my heart is singing.  
We were right."

I took another step and he sang.

"We were right.  
If I never knew you.  
I would've lived my whole live through."

I walked to him and he took me in his arms and I sang softly.

"Empty as the sky."

Then he joined me also singing softly.

"Never knowing why.  
Lost forever.  
If I never knew you."

"Oh Kelly I love you so much." He held me and then I knew it was true he did truely care for me like a father should.


	8. Understanding

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**I used two songs one from Pocahontas, Colors of the Wind and to tell you the truth I couldn't think of any other songs but one from The Little Mermaid, Part 0f That World**

Understanding

"Just do it." I said confidently. "It's the only way I can think of to survive."

"No, do you know how many of the SWS are in prison?" He asked. "It's only committing suicide to put you in there with them."

"Look it is only temporary. I'll be out of there before you know it." I gave him an innocent smile. "I can handle the SWS's that don't have weapons. If I get too annoyed I'll hypnotize them to keep them quiet."

"But...." My father started to say.

"Would rather find me dead?" I interrupted innocence still on my face.

"No I don't want that!"

"Then put me in prison."

"But...."

"Will you stop arguing with her." Hotch asked. "She has a point. We'll have a guard on her twenty four seven. None of the SWS could get to her before a guard was on them."

"No, no guards. That will make things worse. We got to make it look like I don't want to be there. Like I'm not cooperating here either." I said.

"Okay no guards but are you sure you can handle the SWS that is in there also?" Morgan said "I could dress up as a prisoner as well."

"No, I'm positive there will be no problems that I can't handle."

With that they got me to the jail cells before we were transported to the prison only one other person was there. I was locked up and gave them all a wink. They left but waited outside the door for any problems I couldn't handle.

* * *

"Hey girl. Are you a mutant?" The guy in the next cell asked after hours of silence. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes. He was medium height and looked about twenty years old. One of of his arms was in a sling.

"Yes why?" I said it like I didn't know why he was asking though I knew perfectly well why.

"I am part of the SWS. I kill mutants." He said.

I shrugged. "I guess you misunderstand us all then."

"No I understand plenty. You're all savages living in the forest planning on taking over the world and destroy humanity." He said.

I shook my head and started to sing but not hypnotize him but to make him understand.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage.  
And you've been so many place.  
I guess it must me so.  
But still I can not see.  
If the savage on is me.  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know.

You think you own whatever land you land on.  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim.  
But I know every rock and tree and creature.  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

You think the only people who are people.  
Are the people who look and think like you.  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger.  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew.

Have you ever heard a wolf cry to the blue corn moon?  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voice of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

I have run the hidden pine trails of the forest.  
I have tasted the sun sweet berries of the earth.  
I have rolled in all the riches all around me.  
And for once, didn't wonder, what there worth.

The rainstorm and the river are like my brothers.  
The heron and the otters are like my friends.  
Because we are all connected to each other.  
In a circle in a hoop that never ends.

How high can a sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down then I'll never know.  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon.

For whether we have white or black skin.  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains.  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind.

You can own this earth and still.  
But you can't own this earth until.  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Learn all the secrets of the world then you can say we are trying to take over the world if you spend time among us." I explained.

"Spend time among mutants is impossible." He grunted.

I laughed. "I'm a mutant and not trying to hurt you as if you haven't noticed."

"What's your name?"

"Kelly."

"No, your mutant name?"

"Oh, Singer."

"Singer? But you were just singing and I wasn't hypnotized?"

"I can choose to use my powers when I sing or not unlike some others who do use them no matter what."

"You can do that."

"Yes most mutants can't, but I can. If you know I can hypnotize what else can I do?" I was curious how much he knew about me.

"Only hypnotize so far but we suspect other things like healing."

"I do heal with my voice."

"Really," He was surprised.

"Yes a bunch of your friends shot me a while ago and I healed the wound."

"Can you heal my arm?"

"Sure."

I went to the bars and he held out his arm. "I broke it yesterday but they can't put it in a cast until the swelling goes down."

"Okay just give me a second to think of a song." After a minute of thinking I groaned.

"What?"

"All I can think of at the moment is Disney princess songs." I groaned.

"Go ahead sing one I won't laugh." He smiled.

I smiled took his arm and sang softly:

"Look at this stuff.  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl.  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove.  
Treasures untold.  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you think.  
Sure, she's got everything.

I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty.  
I've got whoizits and whatizes galore.  
You want thingamabobs.  
I've got twenty.  
But who cares no big deal.  
I want more.

I wanna to be where the people are.  
I wanna see.  
Wanna to see 'em dancein'.  
Walking around on those...  
What do you call them?  
Oh feet.  
Flipping your fins you don't get to far.  
Legs are required for jumpin' dangin'.  
Strolling along down the...  
What's that word again?  
Street.

Up where they walk.  
UP where they run.  
Up where they stay all day in the sun.  
Wanderin' free.  
Wish I could be.  
Part of that world.

What I would give.  
If I could live outta.  
These waters?  
What I would pay.  
To spend a day.  
Warm on the sand?  
Betta on land  
they understand.  
They don't reprimand their daughters.  
Bright young women.  
Sick of swimmin'.  
Ready to stand.

I'm ready to know what the people know.  
Asking 'em my questions  
And get some answers.  
What's a fire and why does it....  
What's the word?  
Burn.

Whens it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love.  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea.  
Wish I could be.  
Part of that world."

He gritted his teeth part of the time but he didn't scream.

"There you go, all done. It maybe a bit stiff for a while."

"Thanks."

"No big deal."

"You have an very amazing voice."

"Thank you."


	9. Friends and Escape

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

Friends and Escape

"Singer are you asleep yet? You've been quiet for hours." Joshua as I had learned the name of the former SWS member that I had befriended in prison though it had only been a few hours. We had nothing to do but talk.

"No, I'm still wide awake and just waiting for something." I said quietly. "Something I know will happen tonight."

"For what?" He asked. "Nothing is happening in here which is pretty boring."

"Okay what I'm about to tell you no one else but the FBI knows nad you can't tell any one either."

He nodded and promised not to say a word. "My lips are sealed."

"Tonight Magneto will come for me to get me free from here." I explained "He'll think I was thrown in prison for not cooperating with the police at all but in reality one of them is my birth father and didn't know I was still alive. My mom told him I died and he never questioned her or found my grave. I look like her so that's how he recognized me and told me he does care about me. He is immune to the hypnotism process when I sing unlike everyone else. I'm going to tell Magneto that I released them too early and didn't get away from them. In reality IO came here of my own free will."

"Singer I've been thinking about stuff and decided to tell you the truth about me as well. I'm not the killer of the ones I'm going to jail for. My brother killed the mutants I was accused of killing and I'm going to prison for him. So he can continue to kill mutants and save humanity. I couldn't pull the trigger when I saw the mutants and he knew that I couldn't." He sighed "My brother told me it would be best if I went to prison and not him sense I'm too spineless to shot a evil mutant and save the human race from being exterminated. I'll use my fists in a fair fight but not a gun. I can't shot mutants for some reason. I just can't shot and that makes me weak in the eyes of the SWS. I just don't feel right killing mutants."

"You're not at all spineless Josh." I smiled "Don't let them tell you anything otherwise. Your one of the strongest people I've ever met. The reason I say this to you is because you have a good heart unlike your bother and you listen to your concise. Those who have good hearts are stronger then anyone else in this world. Tell the police the truth so you don't have to go to prison for him at all. Tell them exactly what you just told me and it will be the best thing you can do."

"It's too late all ready Singer. They have my confession on paper. I signed it and everything. All just to protect my brother." He said sighing "I'm been booked into the prison three day's from now and there is nothing I can do to stop that."

"Tell them the truth Josh." I said encouragingly. "They'll listen and if they won't then I will tell them myself. They'll listen to me. If the police won't at least I know my birth father will listen and will believe me also. He will help me get you free when I tell him."

"Would you really do that for me?" He was surprised. "After what my brother has done to people like you."

"What are friends for?" I smiled. "That's what we are aren't we? Friends?"

"You're my friend?" he was surprised. "After I told you that I wanted to kill mutants but couldn't kill them."

"Of course we are friends Josh. Nothing more and nothing less. Friends until the end." I smiled "It doesn't matter what you wanted to do in the past. It matter now what you know. You know not all mutants are evil now. I'm one. You though we were because you didn't understand now you do and that is good."

"I never thought I'd ever say this but I'm glad to have a mutant like you Singer as a good friend." He smiled

"Trust me Josh. When I get the chance to help you I will do it. It will probably not be until this is over and I'm safe. No matter what happens though I will get you free if the police won't listen. That is a promise from a true friend." I said then laid back down and listened.

Suddenly I thought I heard a whoosh by the window that had bars on it above my head. I sat up and called softly out the window. "Speed is that you I heard pass by?"

"Are you okay Singer?" He asked as he appeared in the window.

"Fine just get me out of here and quickly before they come back to get me." I whispered.

"Right away." He smiled and I knew he knew I was acting. "Just give us a couple of minutes. The others will be here soon."

I smiled and said "Thank you. I didn't tell them anything useful."

"I know." He said.

Suddenly Juggernut ran through the wall to my right. I ran to the bars of the cell.

"Dad!" I shouted as Magneto and several others came through the hole Juggernut had made with his immense strength when he gain momentum he was unstoppable.

"Singer I was so worried about you." He hugged me through the bars and then he pulled away "I though I had lost you to them."

"No, I just grew a little too careless for a minute nad ended up here." I shrugged "I released them too close to me and they caught up with me I tried to get away but some how one of them is immune to my power. I don't know how he is. He just is."

"Immune?" Magneto was surprised. "How could he be immune to your power?"

"I don't know how. I've been trying to figure that out myself. Now get me out of here please before the cops find out I'm getting away if they don't all ready know." I started to kind of beg to get out of the jail cell.

Magneto made the bars bend so I could slip out and then he made them go back to their original shape.

I was free. As we began to leave I mouthed to Joshua. _Tell them the truth and if they don't believe you remember that I do and will get you free as your friend._


	10. Out There

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I used first Beauty and the Beast form Beauty and Beast obviously, Journey to the Past from Anastasia, and Out There from Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

"I promise next time I won't be so careless." I said to Magneto after telling him my fabricated story of how I was captured, interrogated, and then thrown in prison for not cooperating with the police and other officials no matter what they did.

"I'm just still trying to figure out how one of those people could be immune to your power." He said. "It's just no one else has ever been immune to it before."

"Well, I've come up with a few possibilities but none of them seem likely. Well maybe one but it still seems ridiculous from my point of view." I said thinking.

"What is that possibility?" He said.

"Well I've thought about.... no that can't be it's just too ridiculous to be possible."

"What is it Singer? Tell me."

I sighed "He could be my birth father but that could not be true as well. Go ahead I know you want to laugh."

Magneto actually did laugh and said. "That is a very ridiculous possibility!" Then after a minute he said. "You know that is possible now that after I've thought about it for a while. It might be true."

"I know that is exactly what I thought. I'm going to go for a walk and going to sing to myself. I didn't get to sing much when I was in prison and I missed it during that time. It makes be feel good when I'm down and prison is definitely depressing."

He nodded and I left and ran to the forest to a tree and started to sing softly gently getting louder and more anxious as time went along.

"Tale as old and time.  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends.  
Then somebody bends.  
Unexpectedly.  
Just a little change.  
Small to say the least.  
Both a little scared.  
Neither one prepared.  
Beauty and the Beast.

Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before.  
As the sun will rise.

Tale as old as time.  
Tune as old as song.  
Bittersweet and strange.  
Finding you can change.  
Learning you were wrong.  
Certain and the sun.  
Rising in the east.  
Tale as old as time.  
Song as old and rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as time.  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast."

I looked back at the camp it was far away enough no one could see or hear me unless I was shouting and screaming. I started to call out to my birth father to tell him I was safe in music and song.

"Heart, don't fail me now.  
Courage, don't desert me.  
Don't turn back now we're here.  
People always say, life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear.

Or how the world can seem so long.  
Or how the world can seem so vast.  
Courage see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you.  
On this journey to the past.

Somewhere down this road.  
I know someone waiting.  
Years of dreams.  
Just can be wrong.  
Arms will open wide.  
I'll be loved and wanted.  
Finally home where I belong.

Well starting here my life begins.  
Starting now I'm learning fast.  
Courage, see me through.  
Heart, I'm trusting you.  
On this journey to the past.

Home, love, family.  
There was once a time I must of had them too.  
Home, love, family.  
I won't be complete until I find you.

One step at a time.  
One hope then another.  
Who were this road may go.  
Back to who I was.  
Onto find my future.  
Things my hearts still need to know.

Yes let this be a sign.  
Let this road be mine.  
Let it lead me to my past.  
Courage, see me through.  
Heart, I'm trusting you.  
To bring me home.  
At last."

I ran from the tree to get back to my job. Staying on Magneto's good side for as long as possible. If I wasn't valuable to him anymore I would be killed with some lie to tell them why I was killed for betraying them like many before me. That is the true reason he had killed my friend. She had become useless to us.

On my way back I felt the suddenly osmewind and Speed appeared behind me. "I'm glad you came back Singer." He leaned down and kissed my neck.

Speed had to run away from home when the humans found a cure for mutants he and his twin brother Static both had become mutants. Static had the power of electricity. They had run away because their parents had made them both appointments to get the cure. They didn't want to change. They lived on the streets for only a week before they came to the Brotherhood.

He and I walked together. My father saw us. "Singer." He said as I approached. "He is a worthy choice."

"Oh Dad. It's not like that. He and Static are my only friends." I said.

"Singer listen to me. We are all you can trust. You don't know what it's what is like out there. I do. I do.

This world is cruel.  
This world is wicked.  
It's us alone who you can trust in this world.  
We are you're only friends.  
We who keep you teach you feed you dress you.  
We can look upon you without fear.  
How can I protect you child unless you.  
Always stay with us.  
Away with us."

He walked with me into the forest. "Remember what I told you Singer.  
We are disgraced."

"We are disgraced."

"And we are different."

"And we are different."

"And this is a crimes.  
For the world.  
Shows little pity.  
You do not comprehend."

"You are my one defender."

"Out there they revile you.  
As a monster.

"I am a monster."

"Out there they will hate.  
And scorn and jeer."

"Only a monster."

"Why invite they're calamity?  
And consternation?  
Stay with us.  
Be faithful to me.

I'm faithful.

Grateful to me.

I'm grateful.

Do as I say.  
Obey  
And ...

"I'll stay with you/us."

"I'll always lived here father. Why would I leave?"

"I thought I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

"You never lost me." He left me standing alone in the trees.

"Safe in these tree and the shapes among stones.  
Gazing at the people far away from me.  
All my life I watched them I hide out here alone.  
Hungry for the histories they show me.  
All my life I'll see their faces.  
Knowing them as they will never know me.  
All my life I wondered what it feels to pass a day.  
Not away from them.  
But part of them.

And out there.  
Living in the sun.  
Just give me one day out there.  
All I ask is one.  
To hold forever.

"Out there.  
Where they all live unaware.  
What I'd give.  
What I'd dare.  
Just to live one day out there.

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives.  
Through the leaves and branches I can see them.  
Everyday they shout and scold an go about their lives.  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them.  
If I was in their skin.  
I'd treasure every instant.

Out there.  
Strolling by the Seine.  
Taste the morning out there.  
Like ordinary men.  
Who freely walk about there.  
Just one day and then.  
I swear I'll be content.  
With my share.  
Won't resent.  
Won't despair.  
Old and bent.  
I won't care.  
I'll have spent.  
One day.  
Out there."

I ran back to the camp. I was happy and still Magneto didn't know I was now agianst him.


	11. Caught

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed. **

"Singer are you going to run away again?" Speed and I were walking through the forest with Static. "We missed you tons while you ran away the first time. We don't like it when you are gone. It's boring around here with out you around to hang out with."

"What are you talking about?" I said smiling at my two best friends and only friends that I had. "I didn't run away from here. You know I'd never do that. I was captured by the police and that is why I had to be rescued. You were there when I was rescued remember."

"Singer you can tell us the truth of what really happened. No one is listening to us right now." Static said "We know that you actually ran away to them not got captured like you want Magneto to believe. You can trust us and tell us what really happened that day."

"Well you want the whole truth okay then. It's going to take us a little while for you to here the whole story. I have to tell it start to finish but without interruptions." I sat on a rock and told them everything that had happened before I came back.

They asked several question when I finished telling them the story which I answered to the best of my ability. Some I had no clue how to answer it or the police would have to answer it because I didn't have the details of the investigation sense I was still on going.

"What are you going to do if Magneto finds out about you lieing to him about all of this?" Speed finally asked. "You know he'll kill you probably as an example of how to deal with the enemy and that wouldn't be fun to witness. So if he does find out what will you do?"

"I'll have no choice but to run away when and if he finds out about me lieing. I'll have to to save my own life at that point which is the only option available when he does and if he does find out. Also I figure that when I as no further use to he'll kill me anyway because I'll be a waste to him and everyone here will not care besides you two. He will use me until he thinks I'm of no further use." I sighed and after a moment of silence I said. "I've been wanting to see my birth father again right now though but have no clue how I'm going to do that with out getting caught."

"Then just go and see him Singer. Just go there and see him." Speed said. "Magneto will never know you left if we cover for you. He will not know anything about your visit. Go to the police station to see your real father."

"Yeah we'll stay here and wait for you and if anyone asks where you were. You were with us almost the whole time. If people find us out your not here while say you are taking care of business which is true but not in the sense they will think. No one will know you really missing." Static added.

"Thanks for the encouragement but you both are forgetting one very important thing." I said suddenly.

"Like what?" the said in unison.

"My father's obedience rule." I said.

"Oh yeah." They said suddenly remembering.

"When he said you must obey every rule and are forbidden from ever bending or breaking them without permission or good cause does he mean ever ever?" Static asked.

"Never ever and he hates the police he will be furious if I asked to leave the camp and went to see one." I said.

"Who said you gotta ask?" Speed said.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"You sneak away." Speed continued.

"It's just one afternoon." Static added.

"And you sneak back." Speed finished.

"He'd never know you were gone." Static added to that as well.

"And if I got caught." I said.

"Better to beg forgiveness then ask permission." Speed said.

"He might see me." I said.

"You could wear a disguise. What Magneto never knows wouldn't hurt you." Static said.

"No one whats to stay coped up here forever." Speed added.

"You're right I'll go." I said turning toward the town.

"We'll make sure he doesn't know you are gone but don't be gone long. One hour maybe two." Speed cautioned. "We don't know how long we can keep this secret without someone becoming suspicious about you missing."

"Just tell them I'm taking care of some much needed business." I grinned and ran quickly toward the town.

I smiled as I ran. As I entered the town I heard the gunshots ringing out again. I hated the SWS shooting at me every time but sometimes it was worth it sense my voice could heal my injuries. I hurried to the police station and quickly entered.

I had a quick and polite conversation with Gideon and gave him a little more information and then I had to leave and hurry back to the boys before anyone found me missing.

Thankfully they said no one knew or even saw them while I was gone. Oh, how I wished with my whole heart that I could stay with my real father but I had a job to do. I was the person on the inside for the time being. We walked back to camp together and were laughing when I had a strange feeling something was wrong.

"Wait. I have a bad feeling something wrong here." I said to my friends and they stopped.

"Like what?" Speed asked.

"Like something is not the same as usual. Are you sure no one saw that I was gone?" I said because my feelings usually were right when it came to danger.

"We're positive Singer." Static said and I had no reason not to trust my two friends.

I hesitated only a minute longer then entered with my friends.

I went to the place my father and I stayed and he was waiting for me.

"Singer I was waiting for you." He said.

"What? Why?" I was not feeling good about this.

"I've always taught you that betrayal in not tolerated." he said.

"But dad I haven't betrayed anyone nor do I know any one that has betrayed us." I said suddenly worried.

"That is not true. You have betrayed us and so have your two friends." he was glaring at us.

"What?" Speed said.

"How have we betrayed you?" I asked angrily.

"You don't think I'd let you run around in the forest alone do you?" He said "I was having some one watch you as you ran off toward the town he followed and saw you go to the police. You lied to me they didn't capture you. You went with them willingly. You have one chance to tell me the truth or you'll wish you had."

"I went to see my birth Father who thought I was dead." I said truthfully. "I want to get to know him."

"And that is the one reason you betrayed me." He shouted.

"It's not betrayal. I have given them no information. He's immune to my power." I shouted back. "He knew who I was the moment he saw me."

"For betraying me all three of you will die." He shouted.

"What? Speed and Static had nothing to do with this." I shouted.

"They are your accomplices." Then he left.

"Now what?" Speed said.

"I don't know how we are going to get out of this one." I groaned. "I'm sorry I got you two into this."

"Hey what are friends for." Static said.


	12. Trust

**Readers I would love you to read and review! For those who want to but don't know how it's very easy. At the bottom of the page there is place to click and it will let you write a message. I don't care if you say the same thing every time but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed. **

"We haven't seen her in three whole days now." Gideon paced worried about me like any normal father would be in his situation.

"I bet she's fine." Hotch said not worried about my situation the slightest. "Maybe she doesn't have anything to tell us that is of any importance or relevance." Hotch had more confidence in my abilities and skills then anyone else on the team which he had told to go and get some sleep until they had more information from me.

"Maybe but still I'm very worried something might have happened to her that we didn't know what." Gideon said still worried "I feel as if something has suddenly happened to her that we didn't expect or predict she could be in a lot of trouble. We shouldn't have let her return without a wire so we could keep track of her."

"Magneto would have known something was amiss immediately if we had wired her because of the metal a wire has in it. He can sense all kind of metal that's why he is called Magneto. He can call metal to him like a magnet hence his name." Hotch protested "She told us that it would not be a good idea, she had no real reason to lie to us anymore now that she trusts us and she is doing everything we asked her to without complaint to the best of her abilities. She really does want to get to know you now because you are her real dad. You are her father and she loves you now because of it she trust you. She has found something about you she didn't know."

"It's also because she trusts me now that I told her I didn't know she was still alive. I also understand her feelings and I empathize with her. Most people I think she met don't know how to empathize with others. She just has to remember I care for her and I will do my best to love her. Though I'm never home and her mother died years ago. Do you think she'd mind living in my house alone when I'm solving cases?"

"I'm a profiler not a mind reader and she is very hard to profile as you can tell when we tried to the first time. Her personality tell us she will do the opposite of what she truly does every time we turn around. Maybe she has never trusted herself before now and that is why she is hard to predict. Coming here after she ran from us was a surprise to everyone especially sense the SWS were shooting at her most of the time when the spotted her. I'm surprised she only got hit once when she could have been hit dozens of times."

"Kelly is all I have left now and I don't want to lose her at all this time when I thought I'd lost her years ago it will hurt to get here back only to lose her this time for good." Gideon sighed. "It's different from what I ever felt before and difficult for me to understand then I thought it would."

"I felt the same way when my son was born. It's a natural father thing to feel I think." Hotch laughed. "We are both fathers and I always thought that I would be the only father in this team."

Gideon said. "You know wahst I just noticed. She promised to sing to tell ue she was all right everyday. She hasn't sang yet today. She promised to everyday to tell me she's safe. She would always sing unless she needed our help. She hasn't so I think she's must be in some kind of trouble."

* * *

"Ouch Static that really hurt. If your trying to burn me it's working." I groaned hating our situation.

"Why do our wrist have to be so close to each other?" He groaned as well sense none of us had a clue how we were going to get out of this alive.

"Because we are seated in a circle that makes them close." Speed said. "Besides he knows we can't escape this way with our powers without hurting each other."

"I should have never gone to see my father in the first place." I shook my head. "I should never had excepted your help when you told me you'd keep my secret and cover for me until I got back. We wouldn't be in this entire mess if I hadn't have gone back to see him. I so sorry I got you both in this mess. It's my fault your here."

"Singer don't go blaming yourself for this." Speed said. "It's not your fault."

"But it is Speed." I said. "I went to see him when I was being watched and you two helped me go and that is why you two are here with me."

"No it's not your fault if you think about it." Speed said. "Think why is your father here? Who brought him here?"

"The police to help them find the killer they have." I didn't understand at all why that had to do with anything.

"Who is the killer ?"

"Magneto of course." I groaned still oblivious to what Speed was saying.

"So Magneto killed and it brought your father and his team here. It was only a matter of time before the two of you discovered your connection even if he hadn't of recognized you when he first saw you. So this is all connected back to Magneto. Now do you trust your real father?"

"Of course I do without a doubt." I said.

"Then do you trust him enough to know if something is terribly wrong?" Speed asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Then don't lose hope yet. We still have a chance." He said "Besides I never got to meet your real dad yet anyway."

I blushed when Speed said that.

"Speed what are you implying?" I said embarrassed.

"Nothing but I think your are adorable when you blush." He laughed

That made me blush even a deeper shade of red.


	13. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
